1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to masonry apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved masonry level apparatus wherein the same is arranged for utilization in the leveling of masonry structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Levels of various types have been utilized in the prior art but in the application to masonry, an elongate planar surface arranged to accommodate masonry workpieces therebelow has had limited application, particularly in use in masonry construction. Prior art level structure is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,306 to Provi setting forth a prior art carpentry and masonry level of conventional construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,876 to Channell, as well as the U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,822, set forth further examples of masonry-type level structure addressed in the prior art, but failing to provide for the planar alignment and impact surface of the instant invention.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved masonry level apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.